


Art: Draw Me Like One Your Fucking Knight

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), sexmalvina



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Non-competition [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina
Summary: Hux on the blue sofa.Портрет Хакса на диване.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Non-competition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932175
Kudos: 36
Collections: SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Внеконкурс, Внеконкурс 2020





	Art: Draw Me Like One Your Fucking Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/gifts).



[ ](https://i.imgur.com/xqnmK9o.jpeg)


End file.
